Risk Taking
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: Steve and Kono like to take risks. Established Steve/Kono. (PWP)


**A/N: I'm really sorry about this. I have no idea why I wrote it but there is nearly not enough McKono smut out there so I decided to upload it anyway. I'm working on updates and new fics but I won't make any guarantees about when I'll upload them. This is just a short fun piece.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review :)**

…

Steve and Kono were both notorious risk takers, often making snap decisions that were high risk in the middle of cases.

It was usually the two of them out of Five-0 who would willingly risk themselves for the well being of others, which was admirable but then it was also the two of them that went ahead with the most ridiculously dangerous plans without much risk assessment.

It was a given that when they got involved with each other, crossing that simple line between just being co-workers and friends, they would take risks within their relationship.

The risks they took mainly involved sex.

…

Steve barged into her office around midday on a particularly slow day at work and grabbed her hand before dragging her away.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing?" Kono asked, not quite worried because she trusted Steve but still curious about what was going on.

"Shhh." Steve shushed her, before he pushed her into the supply closet and locked the door behind him.

He walked determinedly towards her and pushed her against the wall.

"Oh," was all that Kono was able to say, as she understood what was going on…if his darkened eyes and the erection pressing into her lower abdomen was anything to go by.

"Yeah…oh," was Steve breathless reply as he looked into her eyes, hoping that she understood. He was breathing ruggedly as he watched her waiting for her answer.

Kono leaned up to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You do know that Danny and Chin are still in their offices, right?" Kono asked him quietly.

Steve understood that she wasn't saying no, so he moved one of his hands to unzip and undo the button of her jeans. "We'll just have to be quiet then, won't we?"

Kono would've had a witty comeback, as she usually did, but she was too distracted with unbuttoning his cargo pants and trying to push them, along with his boxers, down.

Steve lifted Kono up easily and pressed her body against the wall behind them. He pushed into her swiftly which caused Kono's mouth to fall open and he could tell that she was about to release a loud moan or groan, or a cross between the two so he kissed her and swallowed her moan.

As he pulled out then thrust back in again, Kono let out a low moan which caused him to bring up his hand that wasn't currently under her for support so he could press a finger to her lips. "Shhh," Steve said as he continued to go in and out of her.

"I can't." Kono moaned breathlessly, attempting to remain as quiet as she possibly could. She knew that the door was locked but the thought of either Danny or Chin, especially Chin, hearing them mortified her.

Steve pressed his mouth to hers firmly and continued to kiss her as he thrust in and out her until they reached their peak.

Steve stood, still inside of Kono as she was pressed against the wall for a few minutes just to get his breathing under control and wait for his body to cool down.

Eventually he put Kono down and helped her back into her jeans, before he pulled up his boxers and cargo pants and buttoned his pants up.

"We can't walk out of here together." Kono stated as she ran her fingers through her hair which was only slightly out of place because of Steve's hand running through it.

"Ladies first," Steve said, gesturing to the door.

"You just want to check my ass out." Kono said teasingly before she pressed her lips to his chastely.

Steve shrugged, neither confirming nor denying her accusation which caused Kono to giggle.

…

After a tough case that had taken over a fortnight to finally wrap, the team decided to go out for drinks.

Despite the fact that everyone was bone-tired and just wanted to hit the sheets, Kono had insisted they at least celebrate solving a case that had taken over their lives and had left them thinking they'd never wrap it up and the guys could never say no to her.

The team along with Max, Kamekona and Gabby all went to some random bar that had been picked out by Danny.

They sat around drinking beers and listening to Kamekona's new business endeavours as they usually did.

"I'll be back." Steve announced as he got up, presumably to go to the bathroom.

Steve got to the toilets in the bar and despite being a fairly large bar, the toilets were surprisingly empty.

Steve used the urinal and was washing his hands when he heard the door open and close. Steve thought it was just another guy there to use the bathroom so he didn't bother looking up until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hi." Kono whispered into his ear.

"This is the men's bathroom; you know that right?" Steve asked teasingly as he turned around to face her.

"I'm not here to use the facilities as such." Kono said seductively.

"What are you here for then?" Steve asked, his hands moving to wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Why don't I show you?" Kono said, stepping out his embrace. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into one of the stalls before joining him and locking the door.

"Kono- " Steve tried to protest against this because there was a part of him telling him how wrong this was but Kono's hands had successfully unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and were playing with the waistband of his boxers.

"Hm?" Kono asked innocently as her fingertips brushed the skin just underneath the waistband of his boxers.

"Someone could walk in at any moment." Steve muttered breathlessly.

"Says the guy who fucked me whilst we were at work and our teammates were a few metres away," Kono said with a wide grin.

Steve groaned as a finger brushed down his length. "C'mon Kono-" He still attempted to protest because that rational side of him was still nagging him.

"Relax, it's not like someone will see my legs in the gap between the door and the floor." Kono said as she finally, finally, pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to release him.

Steve sighed heavily, pretending that it was hard for him to give in to Kono's demands. He then lifted her sun dress up and pulled her underwear off.

"Can you at least try to be quiet?" Steve asked as he stuffed her underwear into his pocket and picked her up.

"I make no promises." Kono said before squealing as Steve lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Steve thrust into her and they moved together until they came apart.

They stepped out of the stall, giggling and satiated without noticing the man using a urinal.

When they got back to the table, everyone was caught up in their conversations apart from Danny who looked up at the couple before saying, "You took your time."

"Long queues." Kono said simply as she and Steve took their seats.

Danny looked at them sceptically, not buying it but he didn't address the issue further and fell back into conversation with everyone else.

"I'm gonna need my panties back." Kono whispered slyly as she leaned into Steve, which caused him to grin in return.


End file.
